Nyabraham Game Park
Nyabraham Game Park (ニャブラハムゲームパーク) is a secondary my GAMECITY service that is only available to registered users. It is Nyabraham Linnyahn's free casual gaming hub that debuted as a part of my GAMECITY's 2017 Golden Week campaigns. It's hosted on my GAMECITY and GMO Media's [http://gesoten.com/?_ga=1.121781835.193370693.1493617429 Gesoten]. Nyabraham Game Park allows users to earn GC Coins for free through a point exchange system. Current exchange rates are: :100 points = 1 GC Coin :1,000 points = 11 GC Coins :10,000 points = 115 GC Coins :100,000 points = 1,200 GC Coins Points are earned by playing through the games or by completing missions posted on the website. Missions are either limited-time campaigns or daily missions for a particular game. The maximum capacity for points is 999,999. If the player tries to earn past this limit, their points will be discarded. The entire site includes multiple ads on each page to help generate revenue for Koei. Each game reloads multiple times to show more ads. Games Collectors Play these games a certain number of times or hours to be rewarded Nyabraham Game Park points. These games include special secondary missions that can increase the amount of points earned. *'Sengoku! Hime no Otakara Sagashi' - treasure hunting game. Select direction prompts to move and locate treasure. Avoid warlords in order to keep the current score. *'League of Jewel' - simple RPG. Select a direction prompt to explore a dungeon and find treasure. Defeat enemies by clicking on them. Find the king at the end of the dungeon to finish with the highest score. *'Tsurigami! Kozugai Zakzaku Tsuri Taikai' - fishing game. Draw out a line and then tap the reel or bait buttons to invite a bite. Tap the pull button once a fish bites to see the catch. Rarer fish rewards higher scores. *'Fortune Draw' - card matching game. Pick a face down card and match it with the same character. Card rarities can boost the number of points rewarded for successful matches. *'Bejimon Race' - racing game. Bet on the bejimon ("vegetable monster") and hope they win the race. The player can choose to read energetic narrative for each beat of the race or skip straight to the results screen. *'School of Quiz' - quiz game. Four multiple choice answers will appear for each question. If the player gets a streak of correct answers, they can win extra bonuses or a chance to pass a question without penalties. *'Kyouryuu Hatsukutsu! Horihori Land! Kozugai Zakzaku Hatsukutsu Taikai' - hidden objects game. Select a place to evacuate dinosaur fossils. Brush or pick at the granite to unveil the fossil. If successful, the player is rewarded points on the fossil's rarity. *'Kuma no Gakkou' - story game. The player selects a place for their bear companion to socialize. Five life is given to the player each day, and one location visit costs one life. Cookies are awarded based on who they interact with at each location. *'Usavitch no Daidassou' - side-scrolling runner game. Hop over obstacles and collect glowing items for a high score. Player has three lives before it's game over. Plug Away Nyabraham Game Park points for these games are awarded based on the player's performance within each game. *'Daisougen Kutsu Tobashi' - a girl is swinging on a swing. Time her kick to send her shoe flying as far as possible. The player gets three tries to achieve a high score. *'Purepuro' - fusion of Tetris and Puyo Puyo. Drop rows of blocks with the same color to make them disappear from a rectangle zone. *'Piimo no Sansuu Kyoushitsu' - solve a series of simple math equations by having Piimo jump at the correct answer. Get three wrong answers and it's game over. Items can be used to help players reveal the right answer. *'Yozora no Canvas' - tap or click on the night sky to launch a firework. Decorate the sky with as many fireworks as possible within the time limit; hold down tap/click to delay the explosion. Extra points are rewarded based on finesse and speed for each show. *'Noguchi-kun Gakki' - the stick man (Noguchi) will be running across the screen. Control the speed of his sprint with the Dash button to keep the ball bouncing off his head. *'The★Depp Show ~Delympic~' - Time taps or clicks for a series of jumping maneuvers and marathons. Each Olympic activity has their own timing settings and are randomized. *'Kurukuruzuu' - fusion of Tetris and Puyo Puyo. Drop rows of animal icons. Match up four of the same type to make them disappear from a rectangle zone. *'Ikemen Gal Otoko' - reach the stage goal before heart gauge runs out. Tap or click on women along the beach to replenish hearts. Items can help extend the player character's health if they are found. *'Zunpa no Anaholic' - Minesweeper-like logic game. Tap or click on a block within the grid to reveal clues. The number on a square will state whether an object is nearby. Avoid bombs and try to find the items scattered on each stage. *'Make-up Queen' - mimic the movements within the game with finger or mouse to create the best make-up job for the protagonist. Scores are decided based on speed and accuracy. *'Plus-Minus 10' - four random numbers will appear on the screen. Use the numbers and the right mathematical symbols to make an equation that will equal 10 or -10. Scores are awarded based on speed and accuracy. *'Zunpa no Suidoukan' - water is running through the pipes. Put in the correct pipe segment to keep the water flowing to the end of each puzzle. Rusted pipe segments cannot be used. *'Building Buildup' - stack layers of buildings on top of one another by timing the drop of each building layer from a construction crane at the top of the screen. *'Kaiten Puzzle Monte Rondo' - rotate coins so that they are all the same color within their designated areas. Scores are based on speed and accuracy. *'Nakayoshi Shimai no Panyadesu' - bread is being sent along a production belt. Tapping or click the lever at the end of the production belt to have the wrapping match the shape of the bread. Try to get as many correct wrapping completed within the time limit. Scores are rewarded based on accuracy. Gallery Nyabraham-gamepark-point.png|Nyabraham Game Park point icon Category: Company Category: Games